Talk and Dare Show Pearl Against Contest Orange
by AshKetchumDarkSide
Summary: Ok it a talk show for Pearlshipppers Contestshippers Orangeshippers and Againstshippers dont be afraid to ask questions.This will also be a dare show.
1. Chapter 1

Pokemon Talk Show Pearlshipping Orangeshipping Contestshipping Againstshipping

Brett:Welcome to this talk show I'm your host PEARLSHIPPERBRETT but call me Brett for short.

Audience:YAY!!!!

Brett:I have a special treat for you all a talk show full of love humor and fights

Audience'cheering'

Brett:Let's meet our guest our first guest you know him you love him Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town

Ash:Nice to meet you Brett 'shakes his hand'

Brett:So cool I shook with Ash Ketchum our next guest is the lovely Dawn from Twinleaf Town

Dawn:Great to be here Brett 'kiss Brett's cheek'

Brett:Dawn please you love Ash let stick with that our next guest is Drew

Drew:Cool to be here bro

Brett:like wise.

Ash:Sup Drew

Drew:Sup Ash 'bump fists'

Brett:Ok our next guest is May make her feel welcome.

May:Oh Brett stop you making me blush

Brett:No that's Drew's job "Drew and May blush'Our next guest is Misty from Cerlean City

Misty:Nice to be here Brett

Brett:Yeah own Tracey have come to see if Misty will like him

Misty:'Blushing deeply;

"Tracey:Nice to be man

Brett:Awsome ok my hate person of all time Paul I really don't know why Zoey like him

Paul:I don't care

Ash:Oh great not not Paul

Paul:Ketchum I guess you're because of your whore girlfriend Dawn

Ash:Dawn's not a whore

Brett:'Punches Paul'Ok our last guest is Zoey

Zoey:Nice to be here Brett

Brett:Now shippers if you have questions you want to ask just say in reviews

Ash:Yeah hope to hear from you guys


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Brett:Welcome Back

Ash:Finally we can go on with this.

Dawn:Brett why you didn't update other stories.

Brett:Because I want to update other stuff like Rising Darkness you know Ash with Dawn May with Drew Misty and Gary.

Tracey:Gary!!!!'sounds jealous'

Misty:Calm down

Brett"Yeah man I did it so Gary didnt feel left way Thanks you reviews now for our questions.

Ash:Yay Thanks you guys.

Brett:Ash did you eat candy again?

Ash:No.

Brett:-_-

Ash:I really didn't.

Dawn:Ash please tell me the truth.

Ash:'drools' Sure I did

Brett:Thanks Dawn now our first question from one of my favorite writers M the Gate

M the Gate:Yeah um Drew

Drew:Yeah

M the Gate:Why are you such a bad liar?I mean the roses aren't for her Beautifly is it?

Drew:'blush'Yes they are

Brett:Drew you are such a liar

Drew:Brett I not lieing

Ash:Drew come on now

Drew:Fine there were for May happy now.

Brett:Gladly M the Gate next question.

M the Gate:Why are you so a emo?bad childhood.

Paul:No comment

Brett:Skip him next one

M the gate:Ok um Ash why Pikachu didn't evolve?

Ash:Because Pikachu can become stronger without evolving.

M the Gate:Dawn why wear a short skirt?

Dawn:I love fashion.

Brett:Are you sure that it not to make Ash horny?

Dawn'blush'

M the gate:Tracey you hate not being there on the show.

Tracey:Yes I do.

M the Gate:Misty why you scare of bugs?I would like to know.

Misty:My sisters always play pranks on me and one involes bugs that why I hate them.

Brett:Man Misty that rough

Misty:Thanks Brett

M The gate:Last one um Zoey why you like the emo?

Zoey:I like mysterious looks like it.

Paul:Wow Zoey never knew.

Brett:Ok Say hello to megachile

megachile:Great being this is for Ash and Dawn.

Ash & Dawn : fire away!!!

megachile:Why you hide the love.

Ash:I think that Dawn likes Kenny.

Dawn:EWWW!!!!Kenny just like a I love you.'kiss Ash'

Brett:Dawn you really love do you love Dawn?

Ash:Yeah I do.

Dawn:'hugs Ash'

megachile:One more Ash if you hate Paul why don't you punch him?

Ash:Finally I can!!!!Thanks man 'punchs Paul.

Brett:Wow Ash nice punch!

Dawn:Ash never knew you were that strong.'flirting with Ash'

Ash:'blushing deeply'Yeah Dawn.

Brett:Ok one from Cecilia Garcia

Cecilia Garcia:Ash and Dawn when did this love thing start?

Ash:When I first met Dawn when She save my Pikachu

Dawn:Same time seeing how Ash risk his life for Pikachu make me fall for him.

Ash&Dawn:'making out'

Brett:Ok We will back to the questions later now I want dares from all of you reviewers

Drew:Dares?

Ash:Huh what I didnt hear you."still kissing Dawn'

Brett:Ok Ash and Dawn are tied up right now so send you reviews quickly.

May:See you later!!!^^


End file.
